koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage
Hokuto Musou (北斗無双) is a new game from Koei. It was originally announced as a "mystery title" during the 2009 Tokyo Game Show and was publicly unveiled during a staged media event on October 14, 2009 (broadcast live to the Japanese movie site, Niconico Douga). Its story and characters are based on the famous Japanese comic and anime Fist of the North Star. Tetsuo Hara and Yoshiyuki Okamura, the illustrator and writer of the original comic, have expressed their support and enthusiasm for the title. The producer says that the staff aims to create a "new realistic feel" for the Fist of the North Star series while still being faithful to the original's roots. During this process, he remarked his concerns for the characters' body structure, muscles, and other minute details (such as perfecting the model for Raoh's wrinkled forehead). Regarding the tweaks to the attack speed, he adds that it was done in an effort to tune towards Hara's request for realistic movements. In retrospect, he also stated that the request became more of a challenge when modeling the movements for the Hokuto and Nanto fighters. Koinuma also said that the entirely new cast of voice actors was Hara and Okamura's concept since the development staff was struggling with the issue. According to him, Hara is especially pleased with Kenshiro's new voice. He notes that the official mode for this title carries more action adventure tones than other Warriors titles thus far yet gave his assurance that Warriors fans can easily feel at home in the game's original story mode. The Treasure Box set will include an illustrated story book, a clock that is voiced by Lin, Kenshiro, and Raoh's voice actors, and a copy of the original soundtrack. People who reserve the game early can also get a specially made metal card protector with their purchase. Limited buyers can also obtain a "comic faithful" version of Kenshiro's outfit. The game's narrator for the Japanese dub is Norio Wakamoto. Gameplay The basic controls and mission system are the same as most Warriors titles. Players can also evade like the characters in the Samurai Warriors series. While a K.O count is still present, enemies don't necessarily swarm the players and appear in certain sections within an area. Enemies are killed in a similar manner as the original comic, including the series' unique death cries, blood, and exploding bodies. *Players can play under three different styles found among characters: the Hokuto, Nanto, or Unique Type. **Hokuto style users can pinpoint their opponent's secret pressure points at various times, allowing their character to deal critical damage. This can be done by simultaneously tapping the (PS3) or Y button (Xbox 360) with their attacks, although this feature is only available when an icon is present on a foe. **Nanto fighters can use a unique technique called Migiri Kougeki, which allows the characters to see openings in their opponent's attacks. When the player and their opponent simultaneously perform a strong attack, a select button may appear on the screen within that instant. If players successfully press the correct button within the moment it appears, the Nanto fighter will instantly evade the attack and perform a counter. This makes the Nanto user's attacks temporarily stronger, the screen turning a slight shade of blue during the move's effects. **Unique types, like Mamiya and Jagi, rely on a technical perspective and can use weapons for special attacks against their foes. They are made for veteran players who want to use trickier characters. *A skill point system similar to recent Warriors titles also appears in the game. The main difference with Hokuto Musou is that players need to equip particular skills in order to expand their character's learning curve. As more battles are cleared, players can choose to learn whatever techniques, legendary techniques, and secondary abilities they desire for each character based on their own choices. Skill points are earned by collecting glowing balls, or "karma", found after defeating opponents in the field. They can also be earned by correctly performing a Musou Ranbu, trashing objects for scrolls, completing missions, or by finishing a stage with a sound performance. *As players clear missions throughout the stage, the big dipper diagram at the bottom of the screen will fill up. When all seven stars are lit, it's possible to activate the "Death Star" phase. As a reference to the original series, it is a bright star located just south of the constellation. During this sequence, opponents will be tougher to defeat and the stage's boss will be much stronger. If players defeat the boss with the Death Star lit, they will receive a special notice and will be able to see the boss's weak points during a repeat performance. *Players can perform an instant guard, or "Just Guard", against an opponent's blows to open opportunities for more combos. It require precises timing with the L1 trigger (PS3) to pull off the technique. This helps reduce the chances of character being stunned from blocking normally. While holding the same button, players can also perform a dashing evade. To do so, they need to determine a direction and tap (PS3) or Y button (Xbox 360). *Characters can also grab opponents, climb walls, or pick and throw items with the R2 trigger (PS3). They may also need to destroy objects to clear alternative paths through an area. Pressing R2 and (PS3) or Y button (Xbox 360) re-adjusts the camera in a target position for players. *Each character can perform, Touki Kakusei, which momentarily increases the powers of their characters by sacrificing the "Touki" gauge. It can be activated by tapping the L2 trigger (PS3) or the Left bumper (Xbox 360). *Tapping (PS3) or B button (Xbox 360) lets players use their character's various techniques from the comic. These deadly techniques (or Denshou Ougi) act as the character's type of "musou" in this game, allowing limited invincibility and massively damaging a target. When a technique is used, the game will momentarily freeze the action on the field until the move is completed. The nature of implementing a technique varies with each character. *Characters are allowed to have multiple techniques at once and they can be rotated by tapping the R1 trigger (PS3). There are several new techniques for characters that were made solely for this game. *Each character has their unique legendary technique, or Shin Denshou Ougi, which can instantly kill crowds of weak opponents if performed correctly. *Another skill available to each character is the Musou Ranbu, which is a special finishing blow that can only be used against weakened opponents in duels. During the sequence, players will need to input buttons that flash on the screen to pummel their foe with Fist of The North Star flare. The feature is executed in a similar manner as Duels in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, except that players need to input a longer series of button combinations for a successful finish. Causing a mistake lowers the player's health as punishment. *Players can also taunt in the game with their characters. Taunting a foe too many times can make them enraged and tougher to defeat. *When a character is damaged, their model may change to reflect the changes in their life gauge. If Kenshiro is wounded by an explosion, for instance, portions of his shirt will be blown away. Clothing gradually regenerates over time in most cases, but some changes can remain permanent until the stage ends. *The screen now splits vertically for two players. Modes Legendary Mode Similar to the Dynasty Warriors: Gundam titles, this is the story segment which faithfully follows the original source material. The official mode follows the first arc of the series, starting with Kenshiro's beginnings until he faces Raoh for the right of successor. Kenshiro, Rei, Mamiya, Toki, and Raoh can be played in this mode. Finishing Kenshiro's Legendary Mode lets players have access to four characters in Illusionary Mode. Clearing this mode with Rei also unlocks an alternate "white haired" Rei model for players. Illusionary Match Mode An original story for the game which lets other characters become playable. Characters both have voiced narrartions and voiceless character interactions in between stages to help tell the story. The basic outline of the mode has the four Hokuto brothers interacting with the "Nanto army". Each character offers a different perspective or story arc within the mode. Completing character scenarios in this section is needed to unlock more characters for this mode. In order to access this mode, players have to at least finish the second stage of Kenshiro's Legendary mode. Clearing this mode with Kenshiro, Toki, and Raoh unlocks alternate versions for them at the character select screen. Toki's alternate is his younger self before the 199X bombing while Kenshiro and Raoh have models with torn clothing. Challenge Mode Unlocked once Kenshiro's official mode is cleared, it pits the players against a continuous string of opponents. Players can simultaneously face the four Hokuto candidates, the six Nanto Seiken, and other challenges as the players continue playing. It acts as the game's survival mode. Introduction Mode The game's tutorial mode for anyone unfamiliar with the game's system, starting with Kenshiro (Hokuto Type). Includes Rei (Nanto Type) and Mamiya (Unique Type) once the second chapter of Kenshiro's official mode is cleared. Gallery Features renders, music, and movies within the game. Settings Players can arrange the buttons, adjust the sound, or turn off the gauges on the screen. There are three difficulties: easy, normal, or hard. An option to adjust the game's violence level can also be done: "Hard" keeps the blood and gore while "Mild" turns it off to a degree. Characters Playable *Kenshiro *Rei *Mamiya *Toki *Shin *Jagi *Souther *Raoh with his horse, Kokuougou *Outlaw - as downloadable content *Heart - as downloadable content Present *Yuria *Bat *Lin *Irie *Zeed *Fang Clan *Amiba *Uyghur the Warden *Judah *Shuu *Ryuga *Fudoh *Jyuza *Babaa (Dekai Babaa) - bonus character during Jagi's story. A muscular man who poses as an elderly woman to try to catch his guests off guard. Tries to poison Mamiya, Toki, and Kenshiro by courteously giving them water after escaping Cassandra. Kenshiro sees through the trick and rudely tells the "granny" to drink the water first. Can't keep up the jig and is easily beaten by Kenshiro afterwards. Not officially named but known as Babaa ("Granny") or Dekai Babaa ("Huge Granny") by fans due to "her" height and Kenshiro's comment. Original Characters *Atakama *Celesta *Chain *Colanda *Dian *Jeotto *JD *Hoojiro *Kokuu *Ranch *Roony *State Stages *Hokuto School *Southern Cross *Cassandra *Holy Emperor Cross Mausoleum Trophies Related Media A collaboration present campaign with Comic Bunch and Weekly Famitsu was announced shortly after the game's release in Japan. Two winners have the chance to win a Playstation 3 or a Xbox 360 personally signed by Tetsuo Hara (Kenshiro prize). 33 contestants can win a picture signed by Hara (Raoh prize) while 65 entries can win a specially designed phone card (Yuria prize). In order to apply, users would need to place stickers found within copies of Hokuto Musou and mail it on a postcard to either Comic Bunch or Weekly Famitsu addresses, along with proof of purchase of specially marked magazine publications. Entries have to match the requirements of the prize they hope to obtain in order to be eligible and will be accepted until April 30, 2010 (by postmark on entry). Image Songs *FAR AWAY - made in Mamiya's image *Believe You - made in Yuria's image :Performed by Nana Tanimura *both songs were performed during the October 14, 2009 press event. Used during promotional videos. FAR AWAY plays during the game's credits. Tanimura dresses up as the game versions of Yuria and Mamiya while performing these songs in live Koei sponsored events. The first opening song of the Fist of the North Star anime, Ai wo Torimodose!!, can also be heard in the game as background music. It has a special vocal-less, rock arrangement for the game and plays during important events. Allusions *Pokka Coffee was performing a collaboration event with Fist of the North Star in which they had specially printed cans on their products. These same drinks were present during the March 3rd Premium play test for Hokuto Musou. External Links *Koei Community English thread to show interest for the title *Official European listing, Official European blog *Official Japanese site, Koei info site Category:Games